


Of Cornflowers and Violets

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Poetry, Post-Coital Blowjob, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Original Kink Meme Prompt: Lorenz teaches Petra the language through poetry and Petra teaches Lorenz to be a more enthusiastic lover.Results: In between Lorenz becomes Prince Consort of Brigid and Petra also gets to wear a big floofy dress.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Of Cornflowers and Violets

Of Cornflowers and Violets  
_-_-_-_-_

"My world is like a violet without you?  
Forever still and forever blue?" 

Petra read the passage on the table she found on the library baffled as she looked to the only other person in the room scanning for a book.

"Lorenz! I am not understanding! Violets are… violet!" Petra pointed at the passage again, her face stressed with confusion. 

"So you haven't heard of the infamous love poem with the similar issue? It is supposed to make the words rhyme for a poem," Lorenz replied. 

Lorenz then sat down by Petra and then took out a sketchbook of his own as he began to write the poem he was thinking of. 

"Roses are red. Violets are blue…"

"Wait no! Lorenz! What about the Cornflowers?"

Lorenz looked up at Petra surprised she knew her flowers. 

"Why, yes. Those are blue too, but let's continue with the poem, shall we?"

Petra begrudgingly sat down next to Lorenz. She was still bothered by the conversation.

"My heart is in bloom when I am with you!" 

Petra blinked. 

"I still am wondering why they used Violets! This is misinformation the poem is stating!"

"Well, the poem is more of a declaration of love," Lorenz replied. 

"Declaration of… Love?" Petra blinked. 

"Yes. Poetry can be used in love letters to cite how much you love someone. I haven't used any poetry for my letters of course; I find being more forward with my emotions is best suited for me to find a worthy suitor," Lorenz chuckled. 

"You are waiting until the end of the War to marry then," Petra looked at Lorenz. 

"Why of course. There is no time for love during the War," Lorenz replied looking back at Petra. 

"Then you have lots of time to show me more of this poetry. I wish to see how words can be played and twisted like this, and someday rewrite these odd poems about violets!" Petra nodded to herself. 

_-_-_-_

As enemies like Edelgard, Those Who Slither In The Dark, and eventually Nemesis came into the scene and went, so did the Verdant Rain Moon begin and end, bringing over the Horsebow Moon. At that time, Lorenz and Petra were reading poetry together on their offtime...

That night, before Lorenz went to bed, Petra was at the door. 

"Good evening, Lorenz. I see you are going to bed as well?" Petra asked. 

"Petra! What a pleasant surprise!" Lorenz was taken aback. He didn't remember asking a woman to his bedchambers before. 

"I have something for you. Please. I insist," Petra then handed Lorenz a letter. 

Lorenz opened it and began to read the poem. 

"I have come to ask for your hand  
As we walk gently on Brigid's sand  
And in return you show me  
Where the Cornflowers grows,  
And in return we must see  
Where the Leicester rivers flows.

The roses are a burgundy red  
The cornflower a bright blue  
But there isn't a violet bed  
That is that bright blue too

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester  
That name is a peculiar one  
But will you leave Leicester  
And be my precious stone?

Petra Macneary  
Queen of Brigid"

Lorenz was taken aback. The flow of the poem needed work, the cohesion was off and the last line didn't quite rhyme but Lorenz was not expecting a poem to come out of Petra. He read the words over and over again, and realized what he was being asked. To be Prince Consort in the land of Brigid sounded more something up Ignatz ally, but Lorenz was conflicted. He wanted to take his father's place as Count Gloucester, especially after what was revealed at their last meeting. 

But of course… Petra was right there… Ready and willing to be his bride. The only sacrifice of course was that he would probably lose his title as Count Gloucester. 

"You may not worry! I will let you stay Count Gloucester if you need me to! The people of Brigid of course need help with Fodlan's etiquette practices and you have that nailed. However, in turn, we must show you how we show manners in Brigi--"

Lorenz crumpled up the letter collapsing into tears. 

"Lorenz? Do you not want to marry?" Petra asked as she was worried. 

"Oh Petra… Why must you be a noble in your own right?" Lorenz whined.

"But isn't that what you wanted initially; A noblewoman to benefit House Gloucester? Although your views have changed, you now want someone for their soul, right? I have both soul and nobility! Let me be your bride!" Petra was saddened for Lorenz. 

"Petra… If we are to get married, I don't know what my Father would say. There could be another war over your land if word comes out you are to rule Brigid," Lorenz looked at Petra.

"If that is the case, I will fight that war if it means your Father does not approve of my matriarchy. We have fought an Emperor… A Count will be a… cake walk? I don't understand what that last part meant. Forgive me."

Lorenz looked at Petra who got flustered she flubbed her declaration of defying her would-be father in-law. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You laugh! But the territory of Gloucester is clearly smaller than that of Brigid!" Petra frowned at that chuckle.

"It isn't that Petra. I learned something from you. Although your words always need touching on; your heart always seems in the right place. It is no wonder I have felt the same way you have for me," Lorenz replied with a soft grin. 

Petra looked at Lorenz. 

"So it is a yes?" Petra asked. 

"Why of course!"

Petra hugged and carried Lorenz, despite being smaller than he was. Lorenz was caught off-guard as Petra was shouting with glee. Lorenz couldn't help but blush. Could he carry her too? How properly egalitarian is Brigid really? There was probably only one way to find out, and that was to impress Petra's grandfather.

_-_-_-_

Lorenz bit his lip as he was about to meet her grandfather for the first time after he married her during a Fodlan wedding. 

Her grandfather, although old, was still a body towering over Lorenz's or Hell, even Raphael's. Lorenz was initially frightened by the man, but the man seemed to share his granddaughter's spirit. 

Yet, Petra seems to have her arms wrapped around him, clenching him as she greeted him. Lorenz was worried it was like when he was younger and he was asking his father if they can keep a stray dog he found in town. 

The grandfather smiled. As he opened his mouth, Lorenz didn't understand a single word he just said, but he heard laughing before parting Lorenz on the head like he was a small child. 

"Lorenz, I will meet you in my… quarters! There is much we need to discuss!" Petra waved adieu to Lorenz as she was rushing to put on the wedding dress she wore to show friends she hasn't seen in years. Lorenz just kept staring at her grandfather wide-eyed as all he knew of the language of Brigid was small greetings that he observed after they landed. 

"My daughter has written about you! So you are the Lorenz Hellman Gloucester she fell in love with during the War! She didn't tell me you were so skinny!" was what Petra's grandfather was trying to say. Lorenz was taken aback by how much he knew the language of Fodlan. 

"...I…" Lorenz felt absolutely fucking stupid. He wished he studied up on the language of Brigid like Ferdinand did. 

"My daughter told me she had to wear a dress to the ceremony of the wedding! She said it covered so much of her body, she didn't know she could even dance with it on! The people of Gloucester are a very funny people, but I hope she can reuse her dress for many other ceremonies in the future!" Petra's grandfather continued.

Petra reappeared wearing the wedding dress, many of the girls that were in Brigid were giggling repeating a word that Lorenz could probably pick up. "Nui!" 

The women repeated that word, pointing at the rose-petal motif skirt that Petra twirled around. All of the girls, including Petra were laughing, which Lorenz was concerned at first if they were making fun of him. 

"Ah! There it is, my daughter and her giant skirt! She looks a lot like our fertility spirit! You Gloucester men must want lots of offspring. Is that why you picked her dress out?" Petra's grandfather looked at Lorenz expecting an answer. 

Lorenz turned, like a deer in headlights.

"...I… I really like roses. I thought that Petra was as beautiful as a bouquet of them. That's what her skirt was supposed to represent." Lorenz turned away flustered. 

"You are much more timid than what my daughter told me about you! Don't be embarrassed! I like to make jokes you see!" 

Lorenz didn't like jokes, but he couldn't help but crack a smile at the attempt that the now retiring King of Brigid was doing to help him get out of his comfort zone. 

"Ehehe… I am guessing you have never seen a rose in full bloom before?" Lorenz asked. 

"Ah. So that's what a rose is! Petra told me you have a love for that flower! Petra of course prefers the sunflower. There is many reason for it that I hope you grow to love as well!" The King of Brigid observed as small children were plucking sunflower seeds out of a giant sunflower seed in particular. 

"Are sunflowers a delicacy?" Lorenz observed. 

"Just the seeds… unless you want to eat the petals too. Either way, we as the rulers of Brigid had to lose our children in dangerous wars. It was a miracle that Petra had survived the last one. But now there is peace. With peace comes a new era. An era where the sunflower must grow again."

Lorenz never explained to the King of Brigid the role of a noble in Fodlan or the idea of poetry, but Lorenz knew there was a sense of pride in the King of Brigid's warm words. 

"Go to Petra. I will meet you in the fields when the two of you are finished." 

Lorenz looked at Petra. He thought he wouldn't ever see Petra smile in her wedding gown after the wedding and the reception, but hearing the women laugh playfully about how 'Nui' the dress is, Lorenz couldn't help but crack a smile. 

_-_-_-_

That night, Lorenz was greeted with gentle kisses, keeping him awake as he looked over to see his newly wedded wife. 

"Ngh… Petra? What are you doing?"

"I want to know if you can express love without words," Petra murmured in a soft whisper. 

Lorenz looked away flustered..

"What does that even mean?" Lorenz asked. 

"Is poetry all you know? I want to know myself, which is why I have kissed you more times than at the wedding. Can I express how I love you in other ways?" Petra asked. 

"Like… How you are holding me right now?" Lorenz was taken aback, almost feeling shame he wasn't as affectionate to the Queen of Brigid's standards. 

"Yes. You can hold me as well if you wish," Petra replied, moving her arms lower over his body as she caressed his posterior. 

Lorenz didn't know why he was being so timid. Was his embarrassment for his shameful indecent actions as a student really making him lose his groove with women? Petra had dinner with him and danced in the wedding dress he asked her to wear. He was hoping they can do another wedding in the actual Brigid style before he could make a move like this, but Petra didn't seem to mind moving forward. 

"In that case, allow me," Lorenz purred. 

Petra and Lorenz undressed each other, the both of them chuckling like awkward teenagers. Though there was a difference in how Petra moved that showed she knew what she was doing.

"I am sorry. This is still my first time!" Lorenz glanced away timidly when he recognized where his hand was slowly approaching (Petra's vulva). Petra shook her head. 

"Then let me help you. I will take responsibility for what happens," Petra helped Lorenz's hand as Lorenz was being encouraged to do things he never would dare ask a noblewoman of Fodlan in broad daylight before!

Petra was moaning and Lorenz felt himself being encouraged by those moans. He heard of this act before; the act of gentle petting. It was to help the hymen of a virgin open up so that the bleeding would be minimal. Although he never learned this before in Garreg Mach's textbooks, he often heard about this act from others, specifically certain philandering red heads from House Gautier. 

This act was scandalous if it was between two strangers. But Petra was his wife now. Petra was also willing to give him a chance. 

His thoughts were on how indecent this act was immediately on the first night in his wife's country that he didn't know what Petra was thinking. When Lorenz felt a hand slide up against his thigh reaching for his penis, Lorenz gasped. 

"What is wrong? I am your wife, am I not?" Petra asked with some worry. 

"Why of course! It's just your hands feel cold is all!" Lorenz was a beet red, but he wasn't offended. 

"Ah. I see. You are turning red like your favorite roses! This is giving me great joy!" Petra giggled as she was encouraging Lorenz to provide more feedback with his body language. 

There were more acts Petra wanted to do with Lorenz, though Lorenz kept even more quiet as to stir as less noise as possible for the other men and women that were Petra's loyal subjects. 

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, my Gloucester Count," Petra's whispers tickled Lorenz's neck as Petra helped Lorenz's dick into her. Lorenz shivered, but he was happy to have such a smooth sultry voice usher him into her arms. 

The rocking of hips, the moans the both of them shared, and the eventual climax that Petra had was sure to assure Lorenz they were writing a small sonnet about it in the book that is of their lives. What Lorenz didn't realize was that Petra was just getting started. 

"Lorenz. Before we end the night. There is one more act I want to do… Let me clean you up as well," Petra whispered after he came as well.

"W-what do you mean?" The panting Lorenz asked puzzled. 

Petra moved her head closer to his cock, licking the head before wrapping his lips around his shaft. Lorenz shrieked. 

"P-Petra! Wait! What are you doing? That's dirty!" Lorenz shrieked.

"Yes. That is why I must clean it. There is no water around, so my mouth shall suffice," Petra pulled her mouth away for a second before she continued. 

Lorenz was a blushing pink. Petra was at this point doing something extra, but then again this must be a Brigid expression. 

"I want to think I taste good…" Lorenz looked away coyly as he was letting a bit of his pride slip. He was trying to assure himself he doesn't. 

"You have a unique flavor, but it isn't bad," Petra didn't exactly said this with her words, as she had a lowly rising erection in her mouth as she was licking and suckling. She just used her eyes, though Lorenz misread it as her disappointment. He frowned a bit.

"I don't, do I?" Lorenz asked.

Petra pulled her mouth away from his penis and gave him a kiss. It was a little bitter, a bit salty, but overall… different. 

"Does that answer your question?" Petra asked with a curious gaze. 

Lorenz didn't make a comment. He just wished now he could do the same for Petra.

_-_-_-_

FIN(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Usually I don't ship Petra with anyone else but Ignatz but the Kink Meme offering me this prompt ignited a response in me that read that I wanted to see this relationship in action! I hope the characters aren't too OOC and I also hope OP loves this!


End file.
